fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare Corona
Flare Corona (フレア・コロナ Furea Korona) is a Mage of the Raven Tail guild, as well as one of its elite members. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 23 Appearance Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 5 Whenever Flare activates her Hair Magic, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 14 She has full lips and reddish eyesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 always shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X''",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front right part for Flare's legs to move freely,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 7 and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge. Initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots; as of her battle with Lucy Heartfilia, however, she had switched to a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-7 Personality Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two female Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 4 Flare is extremely fond of her hair,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 11 whose color she praisingly refers to as "''sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Hair Magic, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wanted the young girl to live; the latter action also displayed Flare's seeming enmity towards blonde girls, with her referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 15-18 Later, Flare refused to accept Lucy's surrender, instead threatening to humiliate her by stripping her naked in front of the audience, and subsequently trying to burn her Fairy Tail stamp with Raven Tail's symbol; actions which further displayed her senseless cruelty.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 5-8 However, Flare has been known to act cowardly when pitted against stronger foes or powerful spells, as shown when Lucy was getting the better of her, and, most notably, when she readied to attack her with Urano Metria, something which prompted Flare to tremble and sweat visibly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 14-16 In spite of this, or possibly as a consequence, she started heavily mocking Lucy after the latter failed to cast the spell due to Obra's intervention, something which granted Flare an undeserved victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 19 After being disqualified along with her team from the Grand Magic Games, she is shown to have a shy and softer side following Lucy to Ryuuzetsu Land only to apologize to her while blushing, showing extreme guilt and remorse towards her vile actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 2-15 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Flare is first shown alongside Ivan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 She is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail, and the team successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth. During the first event, Hidden, Flare's team is briefly stared at by Lucy Heartfilia,name="Chapter 270, Page 5" something which prompts Flare to menacingly stare back and teasingly refer to Lucy as "Blondie", until she's told to stop by one of her fellow Mages, Alexei. Later, following Hidden's end, she's chosen by fans' votes to take part in the first day's battle, against Lucy herself, from Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 25 The two are left alone in the arena, and, as their battle starts, Flare keeps teasing Lucy, who doesn't lose any time and summons the Celestial Spirits Taurus and Scorpio, who assault the Raven Tail Mage: Flare avoids Taurus' axe and then blocks Scorpio's Sand Buster by releasing her hair. However, she's struck when the two Spirits combine their power in the Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran move, much to her chagrin. She tries attacking her foe with Hair Shower - Wolf Fang, but Lucy summons Cancer, who nullifies her spell by cutting part of her hair. Angered at the loss of her hair, Flare goes on to assault Lucy, her hair clashing with Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles, a confrontation she loses. Now completely upset, Flare slyly elongates her hair to the Domus Flau's stands, targeting Asuka Connell. She then momentarily gags Lucy with her hair to prevent her from denouncing her move, knocks her on the ground and orders her not to make a sound about the matter if she wants Asuka to live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 3-18 With Asuka as her hostage, Flare easily dominates Lucy and plans to mark her with the symbol of Raven Tail. However, before she can put the plan into action, Natsu discovers her hair threatening Asuka and destroys it, giving Lucy the chance to fight back. Lucy summons Gemini and Flare cowers in fear as the two prepare to cast Urano Metria. However, Obra dispels the attack from the sidelines before it can hit, and Lucy falls to the ground in exhaustion, giving Flare the win and earning ten points for Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 2-19 During the second day's battles, Flare is watching alongside the rest of her team when Lucy glances at her and makes note that Flare is covered in bruises. When Flare begins to ridicule Lucy by calling her "Blondie" again, her face is suddenly grabbed by Alexei, who threatens to beat her some more if she creates a scene. Flare instantly apologizes and falls silent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 5-6 She, along with Nullpuding, laughs when Kurohebi tears up Toby's sock at the end of their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 13 After Obra gets the lowest score in the Magic Power Finder event on the third day, Flare is shocked and asks him what he's doing. However, she is quickly silenced by Alexei, who reminds her that Obra cannot use his Magic in public.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 10 During "Alexei's" match-up against Laxus Dreyar in the third day's battle portion, "Alexei" reveals himself to be Ivan Dreyar while using an illusion to fool the audience. Ivan then orders Laxus to tell him Lumen Histoire's location, and Flare, with her team mates, stands by his side to help intimidate the lightning Mage. However, Laxus shows determination to defeat them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 17-20 She listens as Ivan explains the reason behind Raven Tail's creation, and when Laxus reveals to them Makarov's investigation and prior knowledge of their malicious goals, she angrily exclaims that Gajeel betrayed them. Ivan then sends Flare to fight Laxus, but she is easily defeated. After Laxus defeats Ivan, she, along with her guildmates, is hauled off by the Custody Enforcement Unit, disqualified from the Games for their cheating ways.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 2-15 On the evening of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Flare secretly follows Fairy Tail's members to Ryuuzetsu Land, a summer leisure spot. Once there she talks with a surprised Lucy explaining that she wasn't arrested, but only taken by the the Custody Enforcement Unit for questioning. Lucy then asks her what she wants, Flare blushes and simply says that she came to apologize to her. After that she walks away while Lucy looks at her, smiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 13-14 Magic and Abilities Hair Magic (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō): Flare has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into. She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through sand to entangle Lucy Heartfilia's feet and subsequently lift her in the air,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 11-12 and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters, enough for it to reach the Domus Flau's stands from the center of the arena. Her hair also seems to have the ability to dissolve or damage, as seen with Lucy and her boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 15-17 Flare's hair can also act as an useful form of defense, as she can mold it into different shapes, making it more versatile,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 9-11 and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 7 This Magic's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons, such as Cancer's scissors. *'Hair Shield': Flare manipulates her hair, moving it frontwards in a number of large twirls to intercept an enemy attack and stop it. This seems to be achieved magically, as Flare's hair and the offending Magic don't come into direct physical contact, with the spell instead being stopped several centimetres before the woman, as if it was blocked by an invisible wall. Such defense is strong enough to shield Flare from the sand tornado generated by Scorpio's Sand Buster. (Unnamed) *'Hair Shower - Wolf Fang' (髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. Such spell's power is largely unknown, as Lucy Heartfilia had Cancer cut the hair composing the beast; the latter action prompted the creature to cry in a comedic way, possibly hinting at it possessing a personality of its own, or traits in common with living beings. *'Hair Brand': Flare manipulates a small, thin part at the end of one of the major strand of her hair, forming it into a burning hot, smoking shape that can then be branded onto a surface to leave the desired mark. The form she was shown creating was a perfect replica of the Raven Tail symbol, which she intended to brand onto the immobilized Lucy Heartfilia's skin, more specifically on her Fairy Tail stamp; a mark of humiliation which, according to her own words, would have been permanent. However, she was prevented from doing so by Natsu Dragneel, who nullified the sly hold Flare had on Asuka Connell, allowing Lucy to continue fighting, and thus rendering the move's complete effects unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 7-10 (Unnamed) *'Crimson Hair': Flare charges forward and manipulates the different strands of hair to stretch towards the target and bind them. Flare used this as an attempt to hold off Laxus in their battle with Ivan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 7-8 Enhanced Agility: Flare has shown to be considerably dexterous, having carelessly avoided the sweep of Taurus' gigantic axe with a leap upwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 6 Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona *Laxus Dreyar vs. Team Raven Tail *Team Raven Tail's Arrest *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Villains